


Prey

by platonicpiggy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love My Precious Lavellans, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Canon, Solas Being Solas, Swearing, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicpiggy/pseuds/platonicpiggy
Summary: Virfen travels to the conclave in place of her older brother after receiving an ominous warning from her Keeper. Life as the leader of a shemlen heretical movement is like living in constant freefall, and Virfen doesn't know who she can trust.The only way to outrun the Wolf may be to lay in the Lion's shadow.





	1. The Halla'amelan

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using [FenxShiral's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral) [Project Elvhen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/229061) for all of my elvhen sayings!  
> Check the notes at the end of the chapter for translations~
> 
> I also did not get this beta'd, so it's just me babes :*

The sun beat down through the trees onto Virfen’s back. She stopped carving the young halla’s horns to mop her white hair away from her eyes. This particular halla had yet to be named, but Virfen knew she was special, so she’d been waiting for the perfect moment to pick a name. Virfen resumed her carving, and several animals- halla, hares, small birds, even butterflies- stopped to rub noses with the young halla, or perhaps lay against her and bask in the sun. An idea popped into the elf’s head.

“Fulurala! That is your name, young one! Friend with nature; yes, it fits you perfectly,” Virfen exclaimed triumphantly. The halla, wise despite its youth, just nodded in understanding and let Virfen continue to shape her horns intricately. 

The breeze blew through the small grove, and the sunshine seemed to drip through the leaves and sprinkle gold all about. The halla grazed and rested in small groups around the elf. Another halla older than Fulurala, but still young, nudged Virfen’s elbow and side until she pet his head and smiled into his eyes. Seeming satisfied, he trotted off. His mother bumped him in scolding, but the joy did not leave his eyes. 

Again, Virfen stopped carving, but this time to gaze happily about her and her companions. This is how she liked it. No conversation, just her and the halla. They didn't need words to communicate. With a single look, the halla told Virfen more than any person could with words. She hummed happily to herself and looked down at Fulurala (Virfen has already taken to calling her Lura for short). Lura looked back and laid her big head in Virfen’s lap, but her ears flicked to the side. In a second, Lura whipped her head towards the entrance of the clearing, her eyes wide and nostrils flaring. The other halla were becoming restless as well, so Virfen grabbed a bow from her aravel, and strapped a dagger to the small of her back. 

Now Virfen could hear the distant shouts that the halla heard before her. The voices were growing closer, so Virfen urged the halla to flee. Her most trusted companion, Gaelban, was the last to leave, and he turned to stay and fight with Virfen, but she pleaded with her eyes for him to leave. Reluctantly, he turned around and galloped after the others, hopefully who had scattered into small groups. Once the danger had passed, Virfen would call them back to the clan. 

A lone rider burst into the clearing mounted on a Sure-foot hart. Virfen recognized the hart and grabbed it’s bridle when it approached her. The elf threw back her hood and jumped off her mount.

“Tamaris!” she exclaimed, hugging Virfen.

“Vunora! Ma’halla, what is happening?” 

“The shem we encountered yesterday returned. They claim your products were not what you advertised. How dare they! Your leatherwork is some of the finest among the Free Marches,” Vunora trailed off muttering Dalish curses.

“Slow down! Why are they chasing you? Wait, more importantly, why did you lead them to the halla?” Virfen asked incredulously.

“I may have had some choice words to say to them,” Vunora said sheepishly, “and I know, I know, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know where else to go!”

“Fenedis! Tamaris, you’re lucky you’re pretty, ‘cause you don’t have much else working for you.” The shem were getting closer, and now Virfen could hear dogs barking among them. Mabari could be mean creatures if you got on their bad side. She shuddered just thinking of the wounds the halla could suffer. She drove the thought from her mind and prepared for the arrival of the shem by hopping into a tree and scanning the clearing to make sure the rest of the halla escaped. She dragged Vunora up the tree with her. 

Mabari broke through the clearing first, then three men on horseback. The leader, Virfen assumed by his extravagant armor, looked around and clicked his tongue for the dogs to stop their barking. When the animals finally quieted, the man spoke up. 

“We know you’re here, rabbit! Come out and play with us.” The man snickered with a wicked smile. 

Vunora was trembling, and the dogs were stalking closer and closer to their hiding spot. Virfen motioned for Vunora to remain in the tree and silently leaped between the trees. She dropped out of a different tree and effectively caught the dogs’ attention. They crouched and growled when they saw her, now disinterested in Vunora’s hiding spot. She brought her hands up in a defensive position. 

“I don’t take too kindly to you refering to my friend in such a manner. Your business is with me, is it not? Leave her out of this.” 

“You’re the knife-ear who sold us that shitty leatherwork,” one of the men spat. 

“I did not mean to sell you faulty work. Would you like me to make something different?” Virfen asked placatingly. The men bristled at her tone.

“We don’t need some woman t-” The soldier couldn’t finish his sentence before Virfen was upon him. She sliced the saddle keeping him upright and pinned the man to the sodden earth after he fell from his mount.

“Consider your words carefully when dealing with this woman,” she snarled mere inches from his face. HIs companions turned and drew their swords like there was anything they could do to protect themselves. “I won’t offer again. Either settle this business matter with me peacefully, or pay the consequences.” The men all looked at her defiantly. “Have it your way,” She skillfully threw her dagger at the nearest Mabari. The knife lodged in its’ skull, effectively killing it before it could so much as whimper. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. 

“Maker’s balls,” one soldier said. “This bitch is crazy.” The men all stared at each other, then the dog, and quickly rode out of the clearing with the other Mabari hot on their heels. 

Virfen watched the men flee, then she knelt by the fallen Mabari and pulled the dagger from its’ skull. She ran her finger over its’ eyelids, closing them, and whispered a prayer to Falon’Din. Dogs reminded her too much of wolves, but even these vicious beasts still deserved a peaceful afterlife. 

Vunora clumsily slid down the trunk of the tree, landing on her ass with a grunt. Virfen offered a hand to her friend and hoisted her to her feet. Vunora wiped the stray leaves from her behind and looked forlornly at the dead Mabari. 

“Did you have to kill that innocent puppy?” 

“It was either a dog or a man, and you know if one of us killed a shem, there’d only be more swarming our aravels looking for vengeance. Plus, none of them would ever buy my leather work again.” Virfen shrugged her shoulders and wiped her knife on her pants’ leg. Vunora signed, but she nodded her head in understanding with a sad look on her face. Virfen dragged her into a hug by her neck, and Vunora buried her head into her chest. She sniffed, and Virfen felt her tears wet the front of her shirt. Virfen shushed her friend and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

“Oh Nor, you gentle, gentle soul. Don’t cry. Let’s get you back to the clan” Virfen whistled, and Vunora’s hart trotted into the glade. Virfen grabbed her reins and placed them in Vunora’s hands. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and chuckled as Hauen, her hart, rubbed her head to Vunora’s head. 

“Yes, Hauen, I’m alright. Come now, back to the clan we go.” She grabbed ahold to one of the hart’s sturdy horns and swung her leg over the animal. Vunora looked down at her friend from her mount. “Will you come back with us? You haven’t visited in awhile. Arlanan misses you, though he wouldn’t tell a soul.” Virfen looked contemplative, but ultimately shook her head ‘no.’

“The halla need to be rallied up again after the scare. I probably shouldn’t leave them tonight.”

“Tamaris, I know you love the halla, and I know you feel like you have the protect them, but they’re wild creatures and can take care of themselves for a night. Please come visit the clan, even you need interaction.” Virfen still looked skeptical. “Okay, you know what, I won’t take no for an answer. How ‘bout you round up the halla or whatever. Reassure them and what not, then head over. Emith is getting his vallaslin tonight, and it would probably mean a lot to him if the whole clan attended his ceremony.” Virfen hated when Vunora made sense like this. She let out a defeated sign.

“Okay, okay, I’ll make an appearance tonight, but I won’t stay the night. Really, the halla need me.” 

Vunora’s eyes lit up, and she nodded her head encouragingly. 

“Perfect! I’ll head back first and let the others know.” Vunora waved happily and galloped away. Virfen let out another defeated sign. 

__________

The halla quickly came back to the glade. Virfen fetched some dried spindleweed seeds from her aravel and fed it to some halla as an apology. She spoke softly and slowly to the nervous animals until they calmed. Soon, the sun was setting and casting an orange glow to the forest. Virfen rose from the pile of halla laying around. Gaelban raised his head as soon as she moved. She motioned him to her, and he immediately untangled himself from the other halla as well. 

“I’ll be back later tonight, dear ones.” Virfen said to the herd. The halla returned her gaze questioningly. “I’m just going to attend Emith’s ceremony, then I’ll be back. It won’t take but three hours.” With that, she leap upon Gaelban’s back, and together they rode opposite of the setting sun toward the clan’s current location. 

The pair stopped once they reached the river near their destination. Virfen dismounted and allowed Gaelban to drink. He lowered his head to drink, and Virfen stepped into the river to wet her feet. Another pair of feet softly splashed into the water. Virfen grinned up at her brother, Arlanan, as he stepped through the shallow river. She patted the space near her, and he sat by her side. His eyes were bright as he brought his forehead to hers. She smiled widely and caressed his cheek. 

“Hello to you too, Arlanan,” she whispered. He traced the scar down her eye and let his hand rest on the nape of her neck. He smiled in return. 

“I missed you, Fen.” his voice was soft and rough from idleness. Hearing his voice was rare, but those close to him, like Virfen and Vunora, were blessed with the soft sound often. Gaelban huffed from Virfen’s other side, and Arlanan chuckled lightly. He scratched under Gaelban’s chin affectionately. “You as well, friend.”

Virfen rose to her feet and helped Arlanan to his. “Has the ceremony started yet?” she asked. Her brother only shook his head in response without letting his eyes leave her face. “Well I don’t want Vunora to steal all the good food, so we better hurry.” 

The trio continued down the bank of the river and crossed once they saw soft flickering lights and faint voices and laughter. Once they crossed the threshold into the light, people hushed and stared. Vunora ran up and threw her arms around Virfen. Arlanan walked away with Gaelban, hopefully to feed him. 

“I was about to go find you myself, you’re late!” Vunora pouted. Virfen huffed and crossed her arms sarcastically.

“Well we can’t all ride the fastest hart in the world.” People resumed conversation once they assessed that Virfen’s presence wasn’t a bad omen. Virfen was used to the cold treatment, but it still stung each time she experienced it. It was one of the reasons she chose the company of the halla to her own clanmates. They made it clear she wasn’t like the rest of them. She traced the scar over her eye, the mark of Fen’Harel some called it. 

Vunora noticed her distant look. She patted Virfen’s back and led her to their seats at the table. At the sight and smell of the feast, Virfen returned from her gloominess and began filling her plate. Arlanan joined them at Virfen’s right side and happily watched his sister as she ate her fill.

Emith sat at the head of the low-lying table with paint of different colors traced along all parts of him body in intricate patterns. The only place clear of any color was his face, which would soon be permanently tattooed in honor of his god of choice. People chatted with him endlessly, and some clanmates, younger and older alike, would grab him to dance. He gladly obliged everyone and merrily drank, ate, danced, and conversed. For another hour, the celebration stayed like this until he was taken by Deshanna, the first of clan lavellan, and several other clansmen to begin the tattooing process. 

The merriment died down slightly as the man of the evening was taken, and people began to clean up. Virfen helped out by collecting plates and wrapping whatever leftovers she could to bring back to her aravel. She easily fed herself with the wild game she caught, but nothing beat the spiced meats and fresh fruits that the clan provided. She placed the last bundle in her pouch and looked around for her brother and her friend. Both were absorbed in a conversation with Keeper Deshanna. Virfen scowled, but quickly schooled her features. She disliked Deshanna for her allowment of Virfen’s mistreatment and ostracization, but it would do her no good to let the others know of her distrust. 

Virfen joined the conversation. “I’m going to head back, can I steal these two for a moment?” Deshanna looked at her in annoyance and lowered her voice as she glanced back to Arlanan. 

“You should leave by dawn.” Deshanna concluded. Virfen was suspended in disbelief. Creators only knew what Deshanna was up to. 

“What do you mean he should leave by dawn?” Virfen said loudly enough for a few passersby to hear. Deshanna clicked her tongue and gripped Virfen’s arm forcefully. 

“I would prefer the whole clan did not know of what is happening,” Deshanna said quietly. She continued, “The shemlen are meeting to settle their war. This meeting could decide the fate of our world, either by leading to more fighting, or a truce, I don’t know.” She stopped to meet Arlanan’s eyes, then Vunora’s. “The shems constantly encroach on our territory, and everyday we live in fear of whether or not they’ll decide to attack. We cannot be caught unawares of whatever decision they make. That is why I’m sending Arlanan to spy on this conclave to report back as soon as possible. This could mean life or death for our clan.” Virfen was still whirling, but she was certain of one thing.

“Send me. Arlanan cannot blend in with city elves, his vallaslin is too noticeable, and he barely has any experience dealing with the shem. Plus, too many in the clan would notice his absence. I am already separate, no one would notice if they didn’t see me for two weeks.” Virfen could not allow her brother to be put in harm’s way. She met his eyes which were burning with disagreement. “No matter what he says, we all know I’m right.” She glanced back at Deshanna who looked like she was mulling over the options. Finally, she nodded with acceptance. 

“Alright, Halla’amelan,” Virfen was taken aback by the honorific, “I’ll send you to the shem’s conclave instead. Hurry and pack what you need, and meet me at the river crossing before you leave.” Deshanna gave a final nod to the trio and strode back to the tent where Emith was receiving his vallaslin. Virfen slowly turned to assess her friend’s and brother’s reactions. 

Vunora was in a state of shock with her mouth wide open and her eyebrows arched high. Arlanan was more collected, but Virfen could see the outrage burning in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Virfen held up her hand to cut him off.

“Before you even think of questioning this or telling me not to go, hear me out. Everything I said to the Keeper is true; my white vallaslin blends in with my skin, while yours is so stark against your pale skin. Arlanan, my wonderful and shy haleir, I love you more than I can say, so I could not sit idle while you risked your life needlessly.” Arlanan’s eyes shined conveying her sentiments back to her. “You don’t deal with the shems as I do, and I already know how I will cross the Waking Sea. Not to mention that this is supposed to be covert and if one of our most prominent hunters suddenly disappears, people will notice.” Virfen took a deep breath before she continued. “That is why, dear brother, I must go and you must remain.” 

Arlanan remained silent, as Virfen expected, but grasped her hand in his. He gently squeezed and nodded his head. Vunora watched the display and began to weep. Virfen pulled the two into her arms and spoke to them calmingly as if they were frightened halla. 

“I will return safely. Sule tael tasalal,” Virfen squeezed the two in her arms once more and turned away. She whistled for Gaelban. As he trotted near from the makeshift stables, Virfen turned a last time to her family. Vunora was still softly crying, but now Arlanan’s arm was around her shoulder. He raised his hand.

“Sule me’lan, Da’mis. May your blade always pierce true.”

Virfen had to turn away before her brother saw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She mounted Gaelban and rode swiftly back to her aravel and the halla. 

__________

Virfen quickly packed a small bag filled with extra undergarments, dried meats, plenty of elfroot, and her bedroll. She dug into the storage part of her aravel and retrieved Gaelban’s saddle. She rarely used it unless she was travelling to the nearest shem city to sell her leatherwork or carrying excessive amounts of baggage. In the saddle bags, Virfen fit Gaelban’s brush, the knife she used to trim and carve the halla’s horns, and several extra weapons. 

She packed an extra bow and arrows as well as a few knives and daggers or varying sizes and dressed in her hard leather armor consisting of wrist braces and form fitting torso leathers with built in holsters. She wrapped her legs and feet in the traditional Dalish leathers up to her mid-thighs over her soft trousers and rolled up the sleeves of her cotton top. Lastly, she reshaved the sides and back of her head then braided back the remaining long hair with a small leather tie. 

Virfen emerged from the aravel and began placing her supplies so she could easily load them upon Gaelban. The sun would rise soon, she could tell, so she called the halla to her with a small horn. The herd slowly entered the clearing with curious eyes, some still blinking the sleep away. Lura was the first to reach Virfen. She bumped her head into Virfen’s outstretched hand, and Virfen cradled her slim neck. 

“I know our time together was short, Ma’hallain,” Virfen spoke tenderly. “I will bring back many stories for which to entertain you.” She continued whispering to each of the halla individually, saying farewell, until the sun’s first light started filtering through her clearing. 

Virfen placed the saddle on Gaelban and after one final glance among the herd, she rode to meet Deshanna.

__________

Deshanna was waiting at the river crossing like she promised with a lantern of veilfire illuminated at her feet. The green flame cast eerie shadows. Virfen dismounted and greeted the Keeper. 

“An'daran Atish'an,” Virfen bowed her head but kept her curious eyes on the bag behind her Keeper. Deshanna bowed her head in greeting as well. 

“Enastesha, Halla’amelan. I will not forget the service you are providing for the clan.” Virfen is baffled by the formality in which Keeper Deshanna is speaking. Virfen has been looked down upon by the clan since her incident, and Deshanna had done nothing to stop the mistreatment. She tried to keep the shock from reaching her face. “Before you leave on your journey, I must tell about that day, and what has haunted my dreams since.” 

Deshanna reached behind her for the bag Virfen was so curious about. Inside, Deshanna revealed, was an abnormally large wolf pelt. Virfen’s eyes go wide once she realizes what that pelt is, or rather who that pelt was. Carefully, she takes the pelt from Deshanna’s hands. 

“This is him, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, the wolf that took you from us. The wolf that you and your brother are named for. I believe this wolf was an omen for a greater reason than to terrorize our village. Since you were taken, I have been hounded with dreams of the Dread Wolf. He watches you from afar while you are unawares in the Fade. I do not know what he looks for or what his reasons are for watching you, but I know that you have a destiny that calls you far from the clan. I just warn you to be weary of the shems and even our brethren. Fen’Harel is a trickster and will stop at no cost to misguide you.I hope this pelt can protect you more than I ever could” Virfen can’t gather her thoughts, but she lets the anger fester inside her.

“You’ve had dreams about me and the Dread Wolf? I have a destiny that calls me? Don’t get me started on protecting me? I’ve been separate from the clan ever since that damned wolf scarred me! I’ve felt like an outsider among my own people for years! What does this all mean?” At this point, Virfen is seething. Deshanna has the sense to look sheepish and guilty. 

“The halla protect you now, just as this great beast protected you all those years ago.” Deshanna smoothes the fur of the pelt as she talks. She signs, but looks into Virfen’s eyes in what feels like a decade. “Indeed you are marked, but I believe it is a claim meant to intimidate Fen’Harel. He tried to hide you from the Dread Wolf’s gaze, but we were too prejudiced and close-minded to consider the larger implications of your presumed death. Arlanan especially would not let it rest and eventually tracked the wolf to exact his revenge when he found you in that den. We thought you dead, but he killed the beast and brought you back to us. I assumed my dreams would subside once you were returned to us, but they only grew more frequent.” Deshanna paused to gauge Virfen’s reaction.

“I don’t understand any of this, Keeper. I thought I was the one protecting the halla. Why is the Dread Wolf after me? Why have you kept any of this information from me?” Virfen’s rage died, and she was left filled with utter confusion and desperation for answers. The sun’s light was now blinding, and Deshanna squinted in the brightness. 

“You should leave now. I’m sorry I kept this from you, but I appointed you as the Halla’amelan to protect you. Keep the pelt with you so he may always watch over you. I’m sorry, child. You must go now.” Deshanna draped the pelt over Virfen’s shoulders and maneuvered her into Gaelban’s saddle. Virfen, still in a state of confusion, remained silent. Once Deshanna finally slapped Gaelban to move on, did Virfen find her voice. 

“I forgive you, Keeper. Thank you for warning me!” Virfen called over her shoulder as Gaelban trotted away. Deshanna’s whole story sounded like a big load of lorvo shit, maybe as some way to excuse her behavior for the past twenty years, but Virfen would rather not burn the only bridge connecting her to the clan by killing the Keeper. Arlanan and Vunora would leave the clan without a doubt if Virfen asked them, but she wouldn’t be so selfish, so instead she’d put on a fake smile to placate the Keeper. The pelt was warm in the brisk morning, she wouldn’t turn down that luxury at least. 

Virfen pulled the pelt tighter around her shoulders and nudged Gaelban to a slow gallop to begin their long journey to Fereldan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Virfen_ \- Path of the Wolf  
>  _Fulurala_ \- Friend with Nature  
>  _Gaelban_ \- Perfection of Darkness  
>  _Tamaris_ \- Forever Second (best friend)  
>  _Vunora_ \- Filled with Life  
>  _Ma'halla_ \- My halla, an endearment  
>  _Fenedhis_ \- Dalish curse (lit. wolf penis)  
>  _Hauen_ \- Golden  
>  _Arlanan_ \- The Home of Vengence  
>  _Halla'amelan_ \- Protector of Halla  
>  _Sule tael tasalal_ \- A farewell (lit. until we hear of each other again)  
>  _Sule me'lan, Da'mis_ \- lit. Until then, Little Blade  
>  _Ma'hallain_ \- My baby halla, an endearment  
>  _An'daran Atish'an_ \- A greeting (lit. you will not come to harm here)  
>  _Enastesha, Halla’amelan_ \- lit. Blessed, Protector of Halla
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter we'll meet some ~fun~ new characters, THEN SHIT BLOWS UP (literally)


	2. The Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virfen travels to Ferelden. She visits old friends, makes new ones, and tries to kill some people. Everything blows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as usual :* 
> 
> Elvhen translations in the endnotes (but there's not nearly as much as last time)
> 
> and sidenote but i finally learned how to format stuff lol

Virfen had left the forest behind her two days ago and was now traveling along her usual merchant’s road to the port. She hoped to see some familiar faces at the port and find passage across the Waking Sea. Virfen was acquainted with an assassin’s guild called the White Wraiths. She thought the name was a little pretentious, but a few years ago she was willing to leave her clan to join the group. An assassin’s guild comprised solely of women, most of whom had been abandoned or abused by their families, had been very appealing to Virfen at the time. The halla, her brother, and Vunora were the only things that kept her from abandoning Clan Lavellan. 

The leaders of the White Wraiths, a Qunari woman with iron plated horns and a small city elf by the name of Rina, taught Virfen a lot about stealth and hunting more than just animals when she was a teenager. She admired the strength and cunning of both women as much as she admired their capacity to love given what they’d been through. 

As the first few buildings of Wycome came into view, Virfen started looking for the subtle signs of the assassin’s guild. She spotted a woman with a white scarf wrapped over her hair, and the two made eye contact. The woman smiled coyly like she had been waiting for the elf. Virfen dismounted Gaelban and led him through the streets, following the woman. 

Eventually, they rounded the corner to an empty street. Virfen spied the woman disappearing into an alley which led into a courtyard between the buildings. Virfen led Gaelban to the trough and entered a decrepit building. The first room smelled musty, like no one had set foot in there for decades, but as she opened the door the innermost room, she was greeted with smiling faces and sweet-smelling smoke. 

“Smoking all this blood lotus has to be bad for the body and mind,” Virfen said as she waved her hand to clear the smoke and scowled. Bire, the Qunari co-leader, smiled at Virfen as she blew smoke out of her long, thin pipe.

“Ahh, don’t be a party-pooper, Fen!” The Qunari smiled even wider, flashing her silver teeth. Virfen returned her smile and grasped her elbow in greeting. “It’s good to see you, but to be honest, me and Rina were skeptical of the reports of a white-haired elf in Wycome. You’re not due to sell your wares for another fortnight. Why’d you make the trip?” Bire took another drag from her pipe.

“I was sent by my Keeper to spy on the Shemlen conclave,” Virfen deadpanned. The jolly atmosphere immediately sobered. 

“That shit is serious, Fen. You have no business there. Things are most likely gonna go south real quick.” Bire said seriously as she sat up to look Virfen in the eyes. 

“Thanks for the concern, but I do have direct orders. I need passage into Ferelden before the conclave.” Everyone looked between the Qunari and the elf, both too stubborn to look away. Bire was the first to give in.

“Fine, me, Colette, and Nell are heading there to do the same thing in three days. It’ll be like you’re a part of the family.” Bire said as she kicked her feet back and took a swig of ale. The other assassin’s continued with their conversations, and the atmosphere lightened in an instant. Virfen let the tension out of her shoulders. While she loved the Qunari, she was unpredictable and made negotiation hard. Virfen plopped down on the couch next to her. Someone put a mug of ale in her hand. 

“Thank you, I’ll repay you in gold or leather work. Whatever you need.” Bire waved her hand nonchalantly. 

“You’ve given enough to the guild that we all consider you a sister anyway.” A comfortable silence befell the two friends as they basked in the revelry around them. Virfen took a long drink from her ale.

“Where’s Rina?”

“She’s securing the ship we’re to use. She can’t stand being trapped inside all day with the smoke.”

“Well, it is hallucinogenic.” The Qunari snorted at that.

“Good thing too,” Bire laughed. “Will you be staying with us tonight?”

“I prefer a clear mind like Rina, so I’ll sleep in the fresh air, thank you.” Virfen rose from the couch. “Speaking of which, I should probably leave before I start eating my own hand or something ridiculous.” Virfen already felt unsteady on her feet; she couldn’t imagine sleeping in the haze. Bire patted Virfen’s knee, the only appendage in her reach.

“Alright, you lightweight, go be boring elsewhere.” Bire hiccuped uncharacteristically. “Why don’t you stop by the next few days and we can run drills and spar. Just like the good old days.” Virfen smiled fondly and nodded her head. 

“Yes, that sounds really nice. I’ll see you, and hopefully Rina, tomorrow.” Virfen raised her voice to shout to the assassin’s, “Goodnight, ladies, be ready for an ass-whooping tomorrow!” The guild members raised their mugs and pipes with a cheer. Virfen laughed and hastily retreated to the clear air outside. 

__________

That night, Virfen laid against Gaelban under the stars. She whittled a small piece of wood with a dagger by the fire’s light, Gaelban’s soft snores calming her. A cold breeze blew through her makeshift camp making the fire dance sporadically. She looked into the embers, letting the warm flood her face. A wolf howled in the distance.

Virfen whipped her head in the direction of the sound. Deshanna’s warning came to mind. 

He watches you.

Pfft. Deshanna only felt guilty and made up an elaborate lie to trick Virfen. She just went and hunted a very large wolf. In whatever free time she had. With her magic. It made perfect sense. So much sense. No doubt was it true. Virfen chuckled nervously to herself as her eyes darted around the clearing.

Virfen quickly rifled through her pack to pull out the wolf pelt. The sockets where it’s eyes should be stared back at her. 

“You better do your job,” she said sternly and covered herself with it. She was cold. Otherwise she wouldn’t be using it. Another howl. Virfen jumped. It was common to be jumpy outside. Sure, Virfen had lived outside her whole life, and sure she was normally alone in said wilderness, but this was a totally different scenario. Very different. Virfen sighed shakily and laid back down with a last glance to her surroundings. 

A twig snapped. 

“Arghh! Okay! I’m awake. I’m not sleeping. That’s fine. Everything is fine.” Virfen got up and began doing the only thing she can do under duress- leatherwork. Gaelban huffed in aggravation for being woken up. Virfen soothes his fur gently. “Sorry, friend.” Virfen retrieved her kit of knives and thick sewing needles. The claws were still attached to the pelt, so she began with those. 

She worked until the sun licked the edge of the horizon. By then, she had made a necklace of leather with three claws of varying sizes, a cowl out of the wolf’s head, and a strange body wrap out of the remaining fur. Virfen pocketed the remaining claws and donned her new pieces of clothing. 

“I feel ridiculous,” Virfen said aloud. Gaelban just gave her a cautious once-over. She took off the fur pieces under his scrutiny, but let the claw necklace remain. “It’ll be nice for the snowy terrain of the frostbacks, at least.” 

__________

In town, Virfen sparred with the assassins of the White Wraiths. Her partner was the newest recruit of the guild, a newly escaped mage from the circle. She had a twirling burn up her forearm that was pink with new skin. She fought bravely, if not a little desperately, as if she was still fighting for her life to escape the circle. They’d been locked in battle for ten minutes now, but Virfen would not go easy on her. She dodged a ball of flame and sprinted toward the mage. If she could get in close quarters, she could easily end the fight, but the girl was smart and erupted a wall of flame between her and the rogue. Virfen would not let this deter her. She knew how easily reckless acts could turn sour, but if done right, they could scare the enemy into submission. 

Virfen sneered and dove through the flames. Her clothes smoking, and her smirk glinting, Virfen backed her opponent into a wall. The mage’s eyes widened and she brought her staff up to parry Virfen’s dagger. Too preoccupied with the first knife, the mage barely had time to blink before the second dagger was thrust toward her throat. Both women were heaving as they were locked in place. Bire clapped from the sidelines.

“Good job, Freya!” The mage looked towards the sound and looked back to Vifen, unsatisfied. 

The mage, Freya, had a spark in her that Virfen had not seen in awhile. She let Freya out of her vice. They looked at one another attentively, both not ones to talk much to strangers. Virfen was the first to break the silence. 

“You leave yourself open on your left side. You need to anticipate this for a real battle and be ready for someone to get in your personal space.” Virfen stood beside her and got into a defensive position. Freya mirrored her stance. “Start carrying a knife under your robes and attaching blades to the end of your staffs. Most people assume mages can only wield magic, with this you can lure your enemies in close and end it with a slice to their throats.” Virfen showed her the movement by lunging with her dagger and slashing diagonally. “Try to go for the side of the neck. This is where the major arteries are and there’s no bone for you to saw through.” Virfen touches her throat. “Once you slash their neck, quickly step back because this isn’t some instant kill. They’ll choke on their own blood, and some skilled people can still fight for a while.” Finally, the elf demonstrates the whole maneuver on a dummy by grabbing the dagger strapped to her leg, lunging forward, slashing brutally, and swiftly leaping away. 

Freya watched intently and repeated the motion when Virfen told her to do so. She was clumsy and slow at first, but with Virfen’s monitoring, she quickly got the grasp of it. Virfen patted Freya’s back and nodded approvingly in a no-nonsense kind of way. The girl returned her nod with a slight upturn of her mouth. 

Virfen moved on to her next opponent. They fought, and Virfen spent a good amount of time giving her pointers. Once the young assassin had mastered what Virfen taught her, she moved to the next opponent, then the next, and that’s how Virfen spent the rest of the day. 

When she finally trudged back to Gaelban, Virfen was slower than usual. Her feet dragged on the cobblestones, and she barely had the strength to climb onto Gaelban’s back. She’s not just physically tired, but emotionally as well. She couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to so many different people for so long. Even then, she hadn’t spoken that much at all, but she could easily go days with uttering a word. She was exhausted to say the least. 

Virfen managed to sit in the saddle, and Gaelban began walking toward their campsite without hesitation. Virfen was covered in sweat and grime and couldn’t wait to wash in the stream by their campsite, but she was worried she wouldn’t manage to make it that far. She could feel her eyelids drooping already. 

Once they reach their campsite, Virfen didn’t bother igniting the fire or setting her tent, choosing instead to curl up next to Gaelban for warmth. In moments, her eyes closed and she was asleep without even a thought to Deshanna’s warning. 

__________

Birds chirped as she woke, and the sun warmed her body pleasantly. Virfen felt the steady rise and fall of Gaelban’s body and reached her hand to stroke his fur. She stopped as she felt the soft fur under her hands. Gaelban’s fur was much more coarse. 

She opened her eyes instantly and darted away when her eyes landed on the large wolf laying where Gaelban should be. The wolf’s tongue lolled to the side, and it whined when she retracts her hand. Virfen screamed and shuffled further away when a voice sounds.

“Why’d you stop?” The voice cried. It sounded as if it came from the wolf. Virfen’s curiosity got the better of her, and she crawls a little closer. The wolf moved to lay on it’s belly rather than it’s side. It’s head tilted to the side like a curious dog. Virfen mimicked the motion. 

“You can talk?” She asked.

“Well, I am a spirit.”

“That doesn’t help the situation at all- makes it worse actually.” 

“Well, I chose this form because it was familiar to you.”

“Familiar?” Virfen’s head whirled. Suddenly, it all made sense. The wolf pelt around her shoulders, the warning from her Keeper, the scar across her eye. Everything clicked into place. “You’re the wolf from my childhood,” she said cautiously. The wolf dipped his head in confirmation. Strangely, Virfen didn’t feel any ill-will from the spirit. That didn’t mean she trusted him, but she was not ready to pounce as she had been before. 

“I came to warn you,” the wolf spoke again. “You travel towards the very being that could destroy you- no this world as we know it.” 

“I don’t understand. I was taught to never trust spirits. Well, there was this Avaar I met one time… but besides the point! My brother killed you!” 

“Your brother killed my mortal body, but I am a spirit of hope, and therefore not so easily ended. I have been watching you since before the fall of Arlathan. I cannot so easily meet you in the Fade, as you are not a mage, but I have tried to convey my message to the Keeper. Your soul is marked for great things. _Traveling, chased, running, Pride never far behind._ " The wolf, spirit-thing, spoke in a distant tone as if he was having a flashback. Virfen couldn’t follow. 

“Okay,” Virfen said uneasily, still not understanding, “not creepy at all. Do you have a name?” 

“I am a spirit, I do not have a name. My life has far-outstretched yours a thousand fold. A mortal moniker can not stand the test of time.” Again, Virfen was uneasy.

“Right,” she drew out the word, “but why follow me? I’m an outcast of a beaten, down-trodden race. I don’t even have a place among my people.” Virfen had known this for a long time, but finally saying it outloud made it seem more real. 

“Your soul is marked,” the spirit said like it was obvious. 

“Yes, but what does that mean?” 

“It means you are a great unifier, and your life and actions will shape the world. Before time was relevant and before the dawn of Humans, an elf was chosen to stand for them all. Eyes shine with hope, belief. _I am no one, but hope is all they have. I’ll give them something- no, someone- to believe in._ " The spirit spoke oddly again, but Virfen took it in stride. 

“I really don’t understand, but what does any of this have to do with your warning? What do you mean destroy the world?” 

“He, a being with more knowledge than any other. A trickster, a wolf in nug clothing.” Virfen snorted. 

“And you’re what? A nug in wolf clothing?” She joked. The spirit didn’t laugh. Virfen coughed awkwardly. “Right, continue.”

“I cannot say his name. He’s bound me.” As he said the words, Virfen noticed the fur around his snout was discolored. It looked like a hand was wrapped around his snout to keep him quiet. Virfen felt a pang of sympathy for the spirit. She reached out with a tentative hand. The wolf eyed her cautiously but let her touch him. She lightly scratched it under its’ chin. 

“Why did he bind you?”

“I was once a follower of sorts. As a spirit of hope, I am naturally drawn to figures of great importance, those who the hopes of many fall upon. He was once that for the weak, as you will be for many more. His plan would set so many free, but imprison others as well. The endeavor would take much of His power, and much of our power, His inner circle. We would sleep for millennia. I knew His plan would lead to much despair and hopelessness, so I could not sit idly by. I saw a glimmer in the darkness, a soul branded to face the monster He had become in the distant future. Before we could set the plan in motion, I snuck away to attach a piece of my being to that soul, your soul.” The spirit paused as if it was too hard to continue. 

“He sent Evune, the only one who was important enough to be named.” The spirit sounded bitter. “Evune followed me and watched me betray F-nghh,” the spirit stopped as if someone was clutching it’s mouth shut. It regained its’ composure and continued, “watched me betray Him. I was bound, the only one to be bound, because I could not be trusted but knew too much. A man opposed to slavery bound me!” With increasing agitation, the spirit continued, “The others could not feel what I felt, too blinded by Faith. _He trusted you. He will bring the world to its’ knees, and you will see His work undone._ " The spirit stopped abruptly, its’ eyes distant and unfocused. 

Virfen listened carefully, and she scooted closer and brought its’ head into her lap. She stroked its’ snout and scratched it behind the ears. It sighed happily like any dog would, its’ agitation melting away with the comforting touch. “Can I call you Faron?” she asked. It hummed thoughtfully.

“That’s a male name.” 

“Well, yes, I can call you something different if you would like.”

“No, I like it. Faron, meaning great friend?” 

“Yes, it seems like I have a great, if unexpected, friend looking after me.” Virfen picked his head up to look into his eyes. He seemed happy. 

“I’ve never had a name before,” he admitted. “I have also never felt like this.” Faron looked unsure of himself, very human emotions flashing through his canine eyes. Virfen chuckled lightly. She scratched him behind the ears again. 

“You mean happy? Content?”

“If that is what I am feeling, then yes. Spirits they- we don’t usually feel emotions. We are only observers.” He sighed sadly. Virfen felt another pang of sympathy for the creature. 

“You’ve been lonely for Creators know how long. I understand what it can feel like to be alone,” she whispered quietly. The two shared a meaningful look. Virfen felt connected in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. They sat closely, enjoying the presence of each other until a howl sounded out, startling nearby birds. Faron picked up his head quickly, his ears alert. He howled back and stood. 

“I must go. Evune calls me,” Faron said unsteadily. “We will meet again. I do not know when, as He is constantly watching. Wear my pelt. It’s easier for me to find you that way. Again, be careful. He is planning something big. You must survive,” Faron pleaded with her as he walked away slowly. 

If only to appease him, Virfen replied, “I promise, Faron. Stay safe as well!” The world became blurry as Faron darted away, and her surroundings finally fell away as the wolf disappeared from sight. 

Virfen woke with a start. She was still curled against Gaelban, and the halla licked her hand. She smiled at him, but her mind was elsewhere. The spirit from her dream weighed on her mind. Was any of that real? Maybe she was still feeling after effects of the lotus the White Wraiths are known to smoke. She shook her head.

No. Virfen knew, somehow she knew, that her dream wasn’t a figment of her imagination. She could feel the truth in Faron’s words. She’s grown accustomed to reading people and understanding their motives. No one could fake the emotions Faron felt. Plus, Virfen had a gut feeling. She felt connected to the spirit, like a part of him was attached to her like he claimed. 

From Faron’s hints, Virfen had a sense of the man she had to avoid. Faron only used male pronouns, so she could assume he was a man- not some other spirit. The mystery man also gave his second-in-command an elvhen name, so he must be an elf or at least speak elvhen. None of this added up. How could she be apart of some bigger plot? Virfen could only hope that this is all some trick, but if she was anything, she was a realist. She knew she could not avoid her fate. 

__________

The day arrived for Virfen and the White Wraiths to travel to Ferelden. Virfen had slept soundly through the past few nights without a visit from Faron. She worried for her new friend and religiously wore the wolf claw necklace. She boarded the boat clutching the three claws in her hand.

The voyage across the Waking Sea would take two weeks, and then another week to travel through the Frostbacks to reach the town of Haven. The schedule was tight, only allowing for a day or two to scout the temple and gather information. Virfen was happy to travel with Bire and the assassin’s especially as they gartered passage on a merchant’s ship who seemed to only hire men. Being a woman, and an elf at that, it was best to stay in numbers. The men leered the first two days, but once Bire beat the crew at arm wrestling, and Virfen gave the first mate a black eye, they kept their distance. 

The women passed the time with simple card games, exchanging stories, and scaring off the men. Virfen felt carefree in those moments, but her conversation with Faron lingered in the back of her mind for the duration of the journey. She slept with a dagger under pillow and another tucked against her thigh. During the second week, one of the crew members had touched her hip, and she had drawn her knife immediately. The tense silence that fell upon the boat at that moment was deafening, and no one dared utter a word until Virfen had sheathed her knife and glared at the man. For the remainder of the crossing, none of the men had risked going within five feet of the elf. 

Finally, the boat docked in the village of Redcliffe, and Virfen was all too happy to pay the captain and rid herself of the haunting men. She, Bire, Colette, and Nell, quickly bought supplies- Virfen pointed out the vendors worth their time, but Colette actually did business with them because she was the only human. Once they were restocked, the group began the last leg of their journey on foot. 

Gaelban was excited to stretch his legs, so he often ran ahead. Once, he even rolled in wet grass, effectively staining his white coat green. The women all laughed, but the joy was short lived as they were attacked by rogue templars. The battle was short lived, but unnerving just the same. From there, they collectively decided to stay off the main roads. 

A day before they were to reach Haven, the women came across a pair of elven travelers. Well more like they were ambushed. Virfen and her companions were weary from travel, giving the couple the opportunity to sneak up on them. The two elves dropped down from the trees in typical Dalish armor. That wasn’t surprising, but what caught Virfen’s attention was their lack of vallaslin. The strange elves did not draw their weapons, but rather approached with friendly faces, or at least the female did. Her male friend remained neutral, if not a little stand-offish. Virfen wasn’t fooled and kept her hand on a concealed dagger. She reeled Gaelban in by the reins, and he stamped his feet restlessly. Virfen’s companions looked between her and the strangers cautiously. 

Confusion crossed the elves’ faces, but the female approached nonetheless. “Hello, friend. We did not expect to see another agent.” She looked at Virfen’s friends. “You keep strange company. Most not of elvhen descent do not pursue our goals, but we welcome the help.” She bowed her head, and her male companion did the same after a beat. Now it was Virfen’s turn to be confused. 

“Yeah, what in Creators are you talking about?” 

“You are an agent of Fen’Harel, are you not?” The female said with a tilt of her head. 

Virfen recoiled at the sound of that name, “No.” She spat on the ground. The name left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

“But your necklace and your pelt, and you do not have the sl- vallaslin.” Virfen glanced at her wolf claw necklace hanging over her armor. “We are of the same affiliation, yes?”

Virfen was disgusted. These strangers were turning the gifts from her newfound friend into the weapons her clan had used to ostracize her. For years she was shunned for having anything to do with wolves, and the scar across her face was a permanent reminder than she was not like the other elves in her clan. These elves worship the god that brought her so much heartache? She reared back as if burned by the association with the god. Rage blinded her, and in a burst of fury, she lashed out. 

The male was fast and blocked Virfen’s blown meant for his companion. He snarled in her face, and she did the same. Up close, he could see the raised skin of her vallaslin. He jumped back with his partner in tow. She seemed genuinely confused and scared.

“Do not assume things about me, stranger.” Virfen growled. The male growled back even louder, but the woman put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We felt the same as you when we first heard the call.” She opened her arms as if to welcome Virfen into them. “We have seen the light, Da’lan.” 

Virfen recoiled again. “I am no one’s clan member, and I’m most certainly not a child,” she said with a slight quiver in her voice. She gathered her courage and yelled, “Leave! Before I kill you both.” She unsheathed her second dagger in warning. Before the female could open her mouth again, her companion pulled her away. Her eyes fell on Virfen with pity before the two disappeared into the forest. 

Everything was silent for what felt like an eternity as Virfen began to collect herself. She tried to reign in her anger, but it bubbled and festered inside of her. She hated this feeling the most. For years her rage consumed her, anger caused by the estrangement from her clan. Her anger left her vulnerable and empty inside. Yet, it lingered inside her, and Virfen jumped when Bire laid her big hand on her shoulder. The qunari looked at her with a look of pity similar to the stranger’s. She hated that look almost as much as her anger.

She shook off her friend’s hand and said, “We need to make tracks. Let’s go.”

The group reached their destination in silence and set up camp in the same fashion. Once Virfen had erected her tent, she grabbed her bow, leapt upon Gaelban and rode off into the forest. Nell started to call after her, but Bire cut her off, “Let her go, sister.”

Virfen’s cheeks grew red and raw in the biting wind, but she relished in the pain. Anything to distract her from the resentment that was building in her stomach. Gaelban kept walking as her thoughts drifted. They did not return until after dark, three nugs hanging from the saddle. Wordlessly, Virfen skinned the animals and roasted them over the fire. She distributed the cuts of meat to all of her companions, and no one asked her about the earlier confrontation. Bire handed her the last sip of whiskey, and Virfen gladly gulped the liquid down. It burned as it slid down her throat, but something finally felt more real than the festering wound of her past.

That night, Virfen stayed up watching the flickering lights from the mage and templar camps in the valley. The mages used a mystical blue type of fire that intrigued Virfen, but the templars used familiar orange and red fire that lulled Virfen into a sense of belonging. Her companions had been asleep for hours, but Virfen could not bring herself to join them. She placed the wolf cowl over her head and let the heavy weight comfort her. 

As the sun rose, Virfen slipped away from camp dressed in a mercenary uniform Bire had supplied each member of the party. She wandered the forests looking for various plants and herbs to fill time. She came across some black type of berry. After rubbing the berry on the back of her hand, she deemed it non-poisonous and pocketed a few handfuls in a pouch she kept on her hip. She took the berries back to camp and crushed them into a soupy goop. Using both of her hands, she smeared the sticky substance onto her white hair, effectively dying it a deep, purplish black. Bire laughed at her mercilessly, and Virfen just flung an obscene gesture her way.

That night, she crept into various mercenary camps in disguise, probing the mercenaries for any information regarding the conclave. The men were especially loose-lipped once she flashed them a smile and batted her lashes. She had several mercenaries wrapped around her finger by the end of the day, and none of them suspected her manipulation. With each piece of knowledge she squeezed out of the warriors, the political climate became more and more clear. She tucked important names of leaders in her back pocket and walked out of the last camp unnoticed to prepare for the conclave. 

Once she reached her makeshift camp, Virfen threw off the foreign armor and flopped unceremoniously onto her bedroll. She dozed lightly for a few hours, and before the sun could rise, she was up and slinking towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes once again clad in the mercenary gear. Bire and the other assassins were still packing up their portion of the camp and had verified access to the proceedings, so they didn’t need to sneak around as Virfen had to. Things were still a little tense within the group, but she entrusted Gaelban and most of her belongings with her friends. She kissed him on the nose as she left.

Mages and Templars alike were rousing in their camps and their voices carried despite the fierce wind. As she reached the walls of the temple, Virfen risked a glance in both directions and began scaling the wall in quick leaps. The stone was frozen in the mountain air, and it was a miracle by the Creators that Virfen was able to climb the wall at all. She perched on a ledge and surveyed the scene. A slim window for messenger birds sat at the top of the temple, and Virfen made her way towards it. It was a tight fit, but she managed to wedge her way into the rookery. Some birds squawked, but only a few sisters remained in the temple and didn’t pay the birds any mind. Despite her efforts to extract information yesterday, Virfen still did not know which room the meeting would take place. She scurried along the rafters and found a spot concealed in shadows by the main door. Thankful for her darker hair, she remained cloaked and started to get comfortable waiting for the committee to arrive. Within the hour, a group of mages and templars walked into the grand hall lead by a dignified mother who Virfen could only assume was Divine Justinia. The ensemble didn’t utter a word until they disappeared into a room. The large door swung shut with a loud bang.

Virfen leapt from her perk and quickly tiptoed to the door. She could hear faint voices and the shuffle of feet. Several dull thuds sounded followed by the tell-tale scent of blood. Without a thought, Virfen flung the doors open and burst into the room.

“What’s going on here?” Virfen shouted as the scene in front of her unfolded. 

Several Grey Wardens surrounded Divine Justinia as she was suspended in midair. A tall, horrendous creature stood in the middle of it all. Its’ eyes bored into Virfen and froze her in place. 

“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia cried. Virfen didn’t dare look at the woman. That thing posed an unknown risk, and Virfen wouldn’t take her eyes off of it. The monster turned to his lackeys to shout orders. He pointed a crooked finger in Virfen’s direction.

“We have an intruder. Slay the elf” 

As if in slow motion, several people began to move. A Grey Warden knocked a strange orb loose from his master’s grip. It rolled towards Virfen, and before she could sense the impending danger, she stooped down and closed her fingers around it. In a flash a green light, searing pain raced up her arm and through the entirety of her body. She fell to the ground. Blind with pain, several flashes lit up behind her eyelids, and she vaguely registered the sense of falling once again. Virfen hit the wet ground with a painful thud. The world was spinning around her. Someone shouted her name in the distance. She managed to blink her eyes open, but they quickly fell closed again as she slipped into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Evune_ \- Moon  
>  _Faron_ \- Like a Great Friend  
>  _Da'lan_ \- f. young child 
> 
> thanks for reading, and please don't hesitate to comment or kudo~


	3. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virfen manages to escape the fade only to be captured by strange shems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for that really long hiatus, but I have like the next two chapters planned out so those will come out sooner rather than later!

Virfen groaned and rolled onto her side. Her cheek rested in a puddle, and she slowly licked her dry lips. The ground beneath her was cold and sodden with water. Unsteadily, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her mouth was dry, and as she peered at the scenery around her, she smacked her lips together. How’d she get here? Everything was fuzzy, and her head pounded to a silent rhythm. Rustling to her right caught her attention. As she inspected the area, a giant spider came into view. Its’ pinchers clicked together. In a heartbeat, the spider was racing towards Virfen with several others trailing after it. 

With agility she didn’t know she possessed in this state, Virfen launched into action and ran in the opposite direction. A shadow rammed into the closest spider as it nipped at Virfen’s heels. The creature snarled and ripped the spider to bits, giving the other spiders pause. 

“Faron!” Virfen gasped. The wolf spirit looked up with green goo dripping from his mouth. 

“We must move!” He jumped over a rock, and Virfen followed without hesitation. The pack of spiders trampled the body of their fallen brother as they pursued the elf and spirit. Faron led Virfen to the foot of a steep cliff. Thunder, or what sounded like thunder, sounded from the top, and Virfen heard the cries of a woman. 

“Someone’s up there!” Faron nodded and right before Virfen’s eyes, transformed into a large bird. He flew to the top of the cliff. Virfen grumbled. “Of course, leave me to climb by myself,” in her best impression of the spirit, Virfen continued, “You’re a rogue, Virfen, you can do anything if you put your mind to it!” Virfen grumbled again and began to clamber up the cliffside. 

Halfway up, more spiders arrived and quickly gained on Virfen as they scaled the wall with astonishing speed. As she reached the edge, a hand grasped hers and helped her climb to flat ground. The woman the hand belonged to smiled at her. Her smile was radiant, and Virfen almost didn’t recognize her without her religious headgear. 

“Divine Justinia?”

“Hurry, my child, you must escape. Through the rift.” 

Sounds of a battle drew Virfen’s attention to the skirmish behind the divine. Faron, once again as a wolf, slashed at spider and other small monsters, and a strange opening showed a dreary setting behind him. As he slayed the final creature, Faron turned to the two women. 

“Virfen, through the rift,” he commanded. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Where is here exactly?” 

“The Fade.” 

The world spun around her, and Virfen clutched her head as she processed the information. Before she could fully comprehend the situation, the ground shook violently and a jolt of energy cascaded across the battlefield. Virfen cried out in pain and fell to her knees as green light flashed from her hand. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the pain raked up her arm and though her whole body. She fell to her side and her back arched off the ground in pain as another wave of energy rippled from the rift. Faron and the Divine could only look on in horror as they watched the elf convulse and writhe on the ground. Finally, the pain subsided, and Virfen was left panting with her face in the mud. Her eyes were glazed over, but she managed to look at Faron once more before she fell unconscious. 

Tears were streaked down her face, and the temporary dye she had used stained them black. Faron licked her face. Green orbs materialized beside the elf’s body, and Faron swallowed them whole. He looked remorseful and spoke softly, “I’m sorry, friend, but these memories are too painful for now. I’ll keep them safe until you’re ready to bear the pain.” Spiders roared from beneath the cliff. He whipped his head towards Divine Justinia, and as if they had the same thought, Justinia scrambled to help Faron drag Virfen towards the rift.

“Spirit, it is my time. I do not know this woman, but I can tell she has much still left to do,” Justinia said somberly. 

Faron gravely replied, “She will be the only thing standing between the world and oblivion.” With a grunt of effort, the two managed to hoist Virfen through the unstable rift. As soon as her body passed through, the rift closed with a resulting snap. 

“I’m glad I will not be alone when I die,” Justinia said before a hoard of giant spiders overcame the pair.

__________

Virfen slowly awoke to an aching pain in her left hand. She then registered the heavy weight of shackles around her wrists and the faint dripping of water like she was underground. Somehow she managed to get herself bound in a cell, great. The cold wall at her back jutted into her spine, and her legs felt numb. With great effort, she managed to open her eyes.

The dungeon was dark, only one torch illuminated a far corner by a door. Thankfully, elves saw well in the dark, and Virfen could make out four guards, none of which had noticed she was awake. She tugged slightly on her restraints, but not enough to rattle the chains and alert her captors. It seemed the only way out was the door by the torch. Even if she could escape, she didn’t know where she was. Was she still in Fereldan? Then there was the matter of figuring out why she was imprisoned in the first place. Funny, she doesn’t remember anything after entering the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

Soft footsteps coming down the stairs broke Virfen out of her thoughts. A bald man appeared at the door and stepped toward her. She closed her eyes quickly, so they would not reflect the light back at the man. Hopefully he would divulge information if he thought her asleep. He moved lightly, only the scrap of straw on the ground alerted Virfen to his location. He must be barefoot otherwise she’d hear the telltale clack of shoes on the stone ground. So an elf?

“The prisoner is asleep, you hardly need this many guards,” reprimanded the man. 

“With that strange magic, we do, Apostate,” replied a guard with a thick Fereldan accent. Not only was he an elf, or at least a strange barefooted human, but he was also a mage. Virfen tucked that information away. The mage sighed and placed something on the ground next to Virfen and sat down soon after. Her ear flicked at a sound on the other side of room, and the man lightly tapped her knee. 

“None of that, they’ll be ready to interrogate you the moment they know you’re awake,” he tsked. 

“Ahh, and to think I had you fooled. I’ll have to try better,” whispered Virfen so softly, only an elf would be able to hear. The man chuckled in response. Maybe he’d be willing to part with more information. “Where are we?” Virfen pried. 

“Fereldan.” 

“Yes, I assumed as much from the guard’s accent, but where in Fereldan.”

“The Frostbacks, in the shadow of the Temple of Sacred Ashes,” offered the man. He reached for her left hand and began massaging her palm. Immediately, the pain seemed to ooze out of her. After a glance to the guards, Virfen lifted her head and stared past her new ally. The guards were congregated by the torch light, casting shadows on the pair of elves. Although they were speaking with each other, Virfen knew they’d spring into action at the first sign of trouble. She lowered her voice further.

“What’s the date?” His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she was temporarily stunned by the soft gray of his eyes. They were unreadable. 

Slowly he said, “9:40 Dragon, the third Wednesday of Solace.” _Fenedhis!_ The conclave was three days ago. How had she lost so much time? Why was she missing four days?

With a shaky breath, she asked, “How did I get here?” The man looked at her more intensely and eventually shook his head. 

“The Seeker will want to know you’re awake.”

“Wait- hey!” Virfen tried to grab his hand as he stood, but to no avail. The guards whipped their heads around at the sound of her voice, and reached for the hilt of their swords. 

“The prisoner is awake,” said the man. With a glance over his shoulder, he continued, “I’ll alert the Seeker.” Apparently with nothing left to say, he padded softly up the stairs and out of view. The four guards remained in a circle around Virfen with their swords drawn. She spat at their feet. Moments later, more pairs of feet could be heard racing down the stairs. A woman with short black hair and a nasty scar on her cheek burst through the entryway with a tall, hooded woman close behind her. Both humans had terrifying looks on their faces, and the first woman circled around Virfen menacingly. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” The woman paused to stare pointedly at Virfen. “Except for you.” Virfen furrowed her eyebrow but remained silent, not wanting to incriminate herself before she understood the whole story. The woman sneered and roughly grabbed her left hand. “Explain this.”

Virfen’s hand exploded in green light, and the dull ache she felt before flared into searing pain that shot past her wrist. She cried out in pain. She wanted to cradle her hand towards her chest, but the shackles restrained her. The interrogator dropped her hand in surprise, and Virfen slumped over. When the burning pain subsided, she was panting and drooling on the floor. That explains why her arm ached when she awoke. Did the mage she met earlier curse her with this? 

“Your interrogation methods are exceptional,” said Virfen through clenched teeth. She rolled onto her back and looked at the women upside down. The scarred one dragged her into a sitting position by the front of her shirt. “I would tell you what I know, except I know nothing.” 

“You’re lying!” cried the woman. She grabbed onto Virfen again and raised her hand threateningly. The other woman stopped her. 

“We need her, Cassandra.” She turned to Virfen. “Do you remember what happened? How you got here?” Her accent was distinctly Orlesian. Virfen had met a few Orlesians before, and they all had a nasty attitude. This one seemed different, but Virfen wasn’t putting any bets on her yet. 

Virfen had no answers, but would they believe her memory loss? She can’t tell them she snuck into the Temple of Sacred Ashes through the rookery, or that she was a spy period. That only led to her head on a pike. She didn’t know what exactly these humans knew, but she didn’t want to give them leverage to lord over her. With no answers, Virfen opted to remain silent.

“The silent type, eh? Everyone has something that makes them talk.” The hooded woman’s eyes flashed eagerly. Virfen takes back everything she thought before, this Orlesian definitely had a bad attitude, just like the rest of them. Before the Orlesian could get too carried away though, Cassandra intervened. 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” The two women shared a look, and Leliana exited through the door. 

Cassandra helped Virfen to her feet. She lifted her bound hands hopefully, but Cassandra just eyed her wearily and led her out of the dungeon. At the top of the stairs, a jailor switched Virfen’s shackles for thick ropes. The few seconds she was free were spent rubbing her raw wrists. Once bound again, Virfen was led into a bigger room with vaulted ceilings, not unlike the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

“What do you mean the rift?” Virfen asked.

“It will be easier to show you,” answered Cassandra. 

Women in religious attire stared at Virfen in blatant fear, and soldiers looked on with disgust and hatred. Did these shems hate elves so much, or were they reacting to her supposed crime? The sunlight outside was so intense, Virfen had to shield her eyes. Once they adjusted, Virfen was left in shock. A gaping hole swirled in the sky, shooting out rocks and Creators know what to the world below. 

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger at each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra said grimly. 

“An explosion can do that?” Virfen wondered out loud. 

“This one did. Unless we act, it will grow until it swallows the world.” 

As if on cue, the Breach pulsed with a loud bang, and the mark on Virfen’s hand erupted in white hot pain again. She fell to her knees with a scream. Cassandra dropped next to her. 

“Each time the breach expands, you mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t brand me with this thing?” Virfen questioned. “You think I did this? To myself?” 

“Clearly something went wrong,” retorted Cassandra. Virfen snorted. This whole scenario is so absurd. Just a month ago she was grooming halla and sleeping under the stars. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. With a deep breath, Virfen closed her eyes and steadied herself. She refused to cry in front of this shem.

“You said this was the key... to doing what?”

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible, is something we shall discover shortly,” explained Cassandra. “It is our only chance, however. And yours. Someone is responsible for the conclave, and you are our only suspect. You want to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” 

“Typical shem bullshit,” Virfen mumbled. She shook her head in resignation. “Okay, fine. Whatever, let’s go try to close that thing, if only to save my own ass.” Cassandra looked at her disapprovingly, and Virfen knew she should be appealing to this human’s good side, but she’s hungry, tired, and just downright pissed. Why she ever thought coming to Fereldan was a good idea, she’ll never know. Oh right, Arlanan. She can’t worry about him right now. First she needs to get out of Fereldan, then she can figure something out. 

Cassandra silently led her through the village. Left to her own thoughts, Virfen began devising her escape plan. Were Bire and the other Wraiths still alive? Gaelban? Virfen patted her pockets as best she could with the restraints. She breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers closed around the wooden halla whistle. She desperately wanted to blow it to confirm Gaelban’s safety, but she didn’t know how all the shems would react to the powerful halla running through the village. Honestly, a small part of her was scared for her call to go unanswered. She couldn’t go through all this knowing she led her dearest friend to his demise. Instead of thinking, she decided to talk.

“What’s your position here exactly?” she asked Cassandra. The woman gave her a withering glance. 

“I’m a Seeker of Truth,” came her curt reply. When Virfen didn’t say anything, Cassandra continued, “I’m also the Right Hand of the Divine. At Her discretion, I deliver justice. I was sent to Kirkwall to find answers about the war, and only just arrived.” 

“Hmm, sounds hard.” 

“And you? What’s your part in this?” 

“Nothing yet. We’ll see,” replied Virfen truthfully. “I don’t want to die that’s for sure. I don’t have all the information yet.” Cassandra started to say something, but then shut her mouth. After a moment, she tried again.

“That is wise. At your age, I was much more impulsive,” she replied carefully. Virfen gave a short laugh.

“You act as if I am a babe, Seeker! I’ve seen plenty.” Cassandra was about to argue, but the faraway look in Virfen’s eye gave her pause. Once again, she felt small compared to the prisoner. They reached the outskirts of the village, and Cassandra turned to Virfen with a knife in hand. The elf startled and took a step back, but Cassandra only used the knife to cut her free of her restraints. 

Virfen rubbed her wrists. “Where to?” 

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach. Come, it is not far.” Cassandra broke into a slight jog, and the pair headed across the bridge. They passed wounded soldiers, harried mothers, and scared civilians. Another bridge came into view, and the Breach pulsed again. Virfen’s legs gave out underneath her, and she crumbled to the ground.

“ _Fenedhis_!” she cursed. Cassandra helped her to her feet, and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. 

“The pulses are coming faster now.” 

“Lucky me,” mumbled Virfen sarcastically. They jogged toward the second bridge, but before they could cross, the rocks fell from the Breach and collapsed the bridge. Virfen rolled down the wreckage, and came to her senses just in time to see a demon materialized from the Breach’s gunk. Cassandra drew her sword and shield.

“Stay behind me!” she yelled. 

Virfen jumped to her feet as another mass of green Breach waste bubbled and gurgled. A demon’s arm reached through the mess, and it began clawing its’ way out of the hole. Frantically, Virfen glanced around for a weapon. As if by divine intervention, two daggers lay serendipitously by her feet. She grabbed them and lept upon the monster. It cried in shock and dissolved into the ground. As she stepped through the remains, Cassandra finished off her opponent. Virfen began to smile, but it quickly fell away as the Seeker turned her blade toward Virfen. 

“Drop your weapon,” she threatened. That was the last thing Virfen wanted to do, she knew arguing with her captor would get her nowhere. Cautiously, she set her twin blades by her feet and raised her empty hands. 

“Okay. Have it your way,” Virfen said slowly. 

“Wait,” Cassandra sheathed her sword, “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Virfen began to pick her weapons back up, but Cassandra interrupted her, “But step one foot out of line, and I’ll confiscate them.” Virfen nodded in understanding and grabbed the dagger sheaths. She strapped one to each leg and began down the path again. 

The two women met a few more demons, but Cassandra was a talented warrior, and Virfen was lucky to have her watching her back. While Virfen preferred the cloak and dagger, Cassandra charged headfirst into battle. Her battlecries distracted enemies long enough for Virfen to come behind them and make a clean kill. While she didn’t necessarily trust Cassandra, Virfen thought they made a pretty good team. They didn’t slow down until the heard the sounds of battle ahead of them. 

As they climbed the stairs, Cassandra yelled, “We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!”

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

From the ledge, Virfen surveyed the scene below her. Several soldiers were fighting demons while a small green thing hovered above them. That, she could only guess, was the rift Cassandra wanted her to close. She dropped down from the ledge and rolled to soften the impact. Her knives were drawn in seconds, and the first demon was down even quicker. She dodged an arrow which lodged itself into a demon behind her. Virfen’s eyes shot up to meet a smirking dwarf holding a crossbow.

“You can thank me later.”

Virfen returned his smirk and threw a dagger at the demon about to slash a hole in him. It fell to the ground with a shriek. “We’ll call it even.”

A cheer went around as a soldier felled the last demon, and Virfen didn’t have time to relax before a man gripped her arm and thrust it towards the rift. She barely registered him screaming something before a tugging feeling ran through her fingers and up her arm. Just before she thought her arm would explode, she felt a snap, and the rift closed. 

Virfen stared at her hand mystified. “What did you do?” She turned to look at the man. “Oh. It’s you.” The elven mage from the dungeons stood before her in all his barefooted bastard-ness. His small grin irked Virfen.

“I am pleased to see you still live,” the mage said politely. “But, I did nothing, the credit is yours.”

“You mean this?” Virfen said gesturing to the mark on her hand.

“Yes, whatever magic created the Breach also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seemed I was correct.” 

“Yes,” Virfen started carefully. “A little suspicious you know so much.” She hummed to herself lost in thought and turned to Cassandra. 

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters,” explained Cassandra. 

Virfen lowered her voice so only Cassandra could hear, “Still, we should keep an eye on this one.” She shared a meaningful look with the other woman. 

“There have been precautions,” she said placatingly and turned towards Solas. “Do you think the mark could close the Breach itself?”

“Possibly,” replied the elf.

The dwarven rogue finally stepped in, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He addressed Virfen, “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalog.” He winked at Cassandra who rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise.  
He chuckled to himself and watched Virfen expectantly. When she only nodded in greeting, he cleared his throat. “Do you have a name?” 

“Oh… um,” Virfen didn’t know how to continue. If she managed to escape, would they be able to track her down? Normally she’d have a lie ready and waiting, but the whole memory-loss, prisoner thing was throwing her off her game. 

She waited too long because Varric said teasingly, “Oh come on, I won’t bite.”

Virfen sneered a little. “It’s not you I’m so worried about.” Her eyes flicked quickly to Solas then briefly to the seeker. Cassandra petulantly crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. 

“I am not without reason, I’ll have you know. We need to close the Breach, and that now seems impossible without your help. It’ll be easier to call you by your given name so out with it,” reasoned Cassandra. More silence followed, and all eyes laid expectantly on Virfen. 

“Okay, fine! My name is Virfen.” Solas opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word, she cut him off. “And no, that’s all you’re getting. You don’t need to know my clan name.” 

Solas smiled endearingly like he was looking at a child. “I was merely going to ask about your name- it’s quite unusual for a Dalish elf.”

“Yes, well, it’s not exactly a nice name.” Varric and Cassandra looked confused, but Solas only gave her a look of pity. Too many people had been giving her that same look recently. It made her blood boil. “Look, we don’t need to delve into my tragic past or anything. Let’s just go close the Breach or whatever.” 

She sheathed her daggers and continued down the path. Behind her, her three companions shared a look. Varric shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘you heard what she said’ and began to walk after her. Solas and Cassandra soon followed. 

After fighting through more demons, and deflecting more questions from her companions, Virfen and company reached the forward camp. Leliana was already there fighting with a man in religious garbs.

Virfen whispered to Cassandra, “I thought only women were allowed in the Chantry.”

“Only women can hold significant positions in the Chantry, but men can still serve.” 

Virfen nodded in understanding and approached the arguing couple. Leliana noticed their approach and turned to the man. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

Chancellor Roderick interrupted with, “I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Virfen opened her mouth to protest, but Cassandra beat her to it. “Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a beaurocrat!” While she didn’t necessarily like the seeker, Virfen’s chest swelled with pride. Maybe she judged Cassandra too quickly. 

She argued with the chancellor for a while until the atmosphere sobered and he said, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” Chancellor Roderick looked defeated, and he hadn’t even been fighting the battles. Virfen had heard enough of his moaning. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Hat, are you the one risking your life? Are you bodily protecting innocents by killing demons? Did you somehow become a military leader or strategist?” At Roderick’s agape mouth, Virfen continued. “I didn’t think so, so why don’t you leave the hard decisions to your betters and go comfort the masses with prayers or songs. You might even prove useful.” Virfen crossed her arms and stared the man down. His eyes burned into her, but she held her ground with narrowed eyes. She had a few inches on the man, and used her height to her advantage. He cowered under her gaze, but Leliana stepped between them and took Roderick by the shoulder. 

“You are not in control here. You heard the prisoner- go comfort the masses.” Leliana motioned a scout over, “Please see Chancellor Roderick safely back to Haven.” The scout led the chancellor away before he could protest. Leliana sighed, but a small laugh bubbled from her lips. 

Varric gasped from behind Virfen. “Is that a laugh I hear, Nightingale?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen someone render Chancellor Roderick speechless.” Leliana giggled again, but schooled her features, only leaving behind a hint of mischief. “While that was entertaining, it probably wasn’t the wisest course of action.”

“We were all tired of listening to that hypocrite. I did what you could not because my life is already forfeit anyway. Now, let’s actually make some progress,” Virfen explained. Leliana gave her a quick, but appreciative, glance. Virfen raised her eyebrow questioningly, asking her to argue, but Leliana turned to Cassandra instead. 

“We need to get up to the temple, and Chancellor Roderick wasn’t wrong. Charging with the soldiers is risky, there are too many variables. Let our forces charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” 

Cassandra scoffed, “You say charging with the soldiers is risky? We lost an entire squad on that path. That is the definition of risky.” 

Leliana started to protest, but the Breach pulsed again. Everyone watched in rapt attention as Virfen’s mark flared to life. Virfen wanted to scream, but with so many eyes watching her, she simply bit her lip and dug her nails into her palm. 

Cassandra turned to her and asked, “How do you think we should proceed?” 

Virfen’s eyes flashed, and she clenched her fists even tighter. These shems needed to decide if she was a criminal or not and stuck to that decision. “Now you’re asking me what I think?”

“You have the mark,” offered Solas.

“And you’re the one we need to keep alive,” finished Cassandra. 

It’d be much easier to get out of an execution if soldiers saw her fighting with them against demons and sealing rifts. She might even find an opportunity to blend in with the crowd, call Gaelban, and escape. Either way the mountain path did not sound pleasant. “I say we charge,” she declared definitively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for readinggg~ come yell at me in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Next up: Will Virfen be able to close the breach? What happened to Gaelban and the White Wraiths? Is Arlanan, Vunora, and the rest of Clan Lavellan safe? Find out in chapter 4: The Herald of Andraste!


End file.
